To Be An Outcast
by jediryu
Summary: A short AU story of one Jedi's journey from Knighthood to Mastery. Takes place from just before Phantom Menace all the way through Revenge of the Sith. Reviews always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: _

_All Star Wars references are the exclusive property of George Lucas. I do not own them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while so please don't sue. _

_This story is an AU._

**Dramatis Personae**

**(In order of appearance)**

_Cestus Rau; Male Human Jedi_

_Yoda; Male, Species Unknown; Jedi Master_

_Mace Windu; Male Human Jedi Master_

_Plo Koon; Male Kel Dor Jedi Master_

_Ki Adi Mundi; Male Cerean Jedi Master_

_Qui Gon Jinn; Male Human Jedi Master_

_Obi Wan Kenobi; Male Human Padawan/Jedi/Master_

_Nejaa Halcyon; Male Human Corellian Jedi Master_

_Tala Norbri; Human Female Padawan/Jedi_

_Anakin Skywalker; Male Human Padawan/Jedi_

_Count Dooku; Male Human Jedi Master/Sithlord_

_Palpatine; Male Human; Supreme Chancellor/Emperor/Sithlord_

_Darth Vader; Male Human Sithlord_

**To be an Outcast**

**By**

**jediryu**

Jedi Cestus, human male, perhaps 5'10" tall, reddish-brown hair, and eyes of hazel, entered the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for what he believed would be the last time with an ambiguous mix of trepidation and lightheartedness. His earliest memories were of the Temple and the various Jedi and Masters that had been his friends, companions, and teachers.

Upon becoming one of the youngest men ever promoted to full Jedi Knight status in nearly one hundred standard years, he accessed his records to find that he had been born on Mon Calamari, the youngest of three children born to Antay and Shaela Rau, a pair of minor functionaries employed by the Republic Embassy there.

His curiosity satisfied, he ended his records search and began his life as a Jedi Knight, never again looking back into his own past. That simple act earned him the first disciplinary action taken against him. As he started towards the nearest lift to take him to the Council Chambers high atop the spire of the Temple, he remembered the first time he had been called before the Council: _He stood in the center of the Council Chamber with only those members who had been his specific teachers: Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi; his former master, Qui Gon Jinn, by his side. Yoda spoke first: "Know you why you are here Jedi Cestus?" "No Master Yoda, I don't." Mace Windu spoke next: "You are here because you used your new status as Knight selfishly. A Jedi has no family but the Force and his fellow Jedi. You accessed the names of your birth parents. Why did you do that Jedi Cestus?"_

"_I'm sorry Masters. I only wanted to know where I came from. I did not have then nor do I have now any intention of seeking them out for any kind of acknowledgement nor do I plan on claiming their name. But recently, I had a dream that somehow, my true name, Cestus Rau would be important. I honestly believe the Force told me this. Maybe, at some point in the future, the Force will make it clearer to me, but I felt it important now, to do this."_

_The oldest human on the Jedi Council spoke again: "That may be, but the issue here is that you used your status to access the database. If, on the other hand, at some point in the future on a mission for the Jedi, you had come across this information on your own, we would not be having this conversation. A Jedi shall not know possession or attachment. The Code expressly forbids it."_

_As Mace concluded his statement, Qui Gon took the opportunity to come to the defense of his former Padawan: "I believe this to be a simple case of misdirected energy. What harm can it cause for this young man to simply know where he came from? Your own birth family has tried numerous times to contact you Master Windu and yet you do not answer them nor do you stand before the Council for disciplinary action over said contact."_

_The dark skinned man's complexion deepened marginally at mention of the letters that still came to him once a standard year on his lifeday. Qui Gon continued with: "If he says the Force has told him it will somehow be important to simply know his full name, who are we to argue with it. All of us here know that he is unusually strong in some of his skills."_

"_Refer you to his ability of visions of the future perhaps?" Yoda said. Qui Gon replied: "I do Master Yoda. Do you still remember his vision of the death of Master Sifo- Dyas? What of his visions of a great darkness coming?" Ki Adi Mundi spoke: "We do indeed remember Master Qui Gon, but we have departed from the subject at hand. Jedi Cestus did access information he had no need to know. I suggest we restrict his access privileges for one standard year and refrain from sending him offplanet without supervision on missions at the same time."_

_Silent until now Plo Koon said: "I agree with Master Mundi. I will watch over Jedi Cestus for that standard year if there are no objections." In turn, each master agreed with Koon. Qui Gon said: "I respectfully do not agree with you. I was his Master. If the seeking of knowledge for the sake of knowledge is wrong then the blame is mine and mine alone, not his. I will see to his restriction."_

_Mace Windu had recovered his poise by this time and said: "Master Qui Gon, you are expected in the Padawan selection chamber. We have a new crop of Younglings needing Masters. That is where you are needed for now. You are both dismissed. May the Force be with you both."_

_Outside the main Chamber, Qui Gon took Cestus aside and said: "My final lesson to you Jedi Cestus will be this: keep that curiosity. Continue to seek knowledge for the sake of knowledge. The Living Force will be your guide . . . always. Farewell."_

As he walked through the corridors of the only place he knew of as home, memories continued to come to him: "_Are you absolutely certain you want to_ _use two lightsabers Jedi Cestus? "Yes Master Koon, I am. I have two hands and time on them due to my restriction to Coruscant. I may as well learn to use them effectively." "Very well Jedi Cestus, I will first evaluate your ability. Master Qui Gon Jinn was adamant about your growing skills with a lightsaber. Use mine as your second until I decide one way or another."_

_Cestus smiled and said: "With due respect Master Koon, I already took the liberty of building a second one." Taking the second saber out of the folds of his robe, Cestus ignited both green bladed sabers and held the left horizontally across his waist and the right horizontally across his chest and said: "Shall we begin Master Koon?"_

Unconsciously touching both sabers at his belt, one with each hand, Cestus thought to himself: "I trained constantly for that year of restriction with Master Koon. When my restriction was lifted and I began fulfilling missions for the Council, I still practiced, every day, until I was deemed a master of two-saber fighting." More memories followed: _Mace Windu came to him unexpectedly and escorted him to the Council Chamber atop the spire and upon taking him inside to the rest of the Council took his seat and said: "Jedi Cestus, for ten years, you have acquitted yourself well. Your missions, but for a few exceptions, have been successful, unorthodox perhaps, but successful nonetheless, and your abilities in the Force only continue to grow. It is with great pleasure that I congratulate you on becoming one of the youngest men to ever be promoted to Master in over one hundred and fifty standard years." _

_From where Cestus knelt in the Council Chamber, he looked up into the eyes of the Council members and said: "Thank you Masters. I will endeavor to be a credit to the Order and justify the faith you have shown in me today. I have but one request to make if I may?"_

"_Your mind, you are free to speak Master Cestus." Yoda said. Cestus said: "I ask that I be given one standard year before being assigned a Padawan. I must accustom myself to this new status before I make another mistake like I did upon my becoming a full Knight. Please understand that having learned from the past, I have no wish to repeat it."_

_A new light of respect glinted in the eyes of many of the Masters as Mace Windu said: "You have already demonstrated the lesson you learned by asking this and your request is granted. Travel where you will for one standard year Master Cestus, and return to us." "Thank you all very much Masters." Cestus said._

_Travel he did. Listening only to the Force for guidance resulted in the occasional meeting up with Qui Gon Jinn and assisting him, and meeting Qui Gon's newest Padawan at the time, Obi Wan Kenobi.During onesuch meeting would be the first time Obi-Wan ever saw two lightsabers being used at the same time._

_Cestus encountered his former Master and his former Master's Padawan on Corellia as well as encountering a Corellian Jedi Master named Nejaa Halcyon. The group met near Treasure Ship row in an empty warehouse and discussed their options. They were there to prevent an alliance between a newly established Hutt syndicate and an older and far more dangerous one named Black Sun. While on his travels, Cestus had encountered several references to Black Sun and had also had a Force Vision warning of incredible danger if the two syndicates merged resources._

_The three Masters had almost settled on a course of action when each of their danger senses flared to life, including young Kenobi's. Cestus immediately stepped back and decided to follow the lead of the two senior Masters present. Qui Gon and Nejaa decided to try and lead the attackers away. "Cestus, stay here and watch over my Padawan please. Halcyon and I will lead them away."_

_In a voice just beginning to change Obi-Wan said: "But Master I want to go with you. I can hold off criminal thugs too." Qui Gon said with a smile: "You're good against remotes but good enough against the living you aren't just yet. Stay with Master Cestus and obey him as you would me." "Yes Master," said a dejected Padawan._

_Qui Gon motioned with his hand to Cestus who stepped over and listened as Qui Gon said in his ear: "There are many attackers waiting for us. If anything happens to me, I want you to finish Obi-Wan's training. Will you do that for me please?" Cestus concealed his surprise in the Force and said just as quietly: "I could never replace you Master and though I don't believe myself ready for a Padawan just yet, I will do as you ask." Smiling again, Qui Gon said: "You _are_ ready Cestus and thank you."_

_The two elder Masters left and Cestus walked over to Obi-Wan and said: "Never fear Padawan Kenobi. Your Master was once mine as you well know, he'll be fine." Obi-Wan's voice cracked a little when he tried to speak at first so he cleared his throat and said: "I know Master Cestus but still I want to help him." "I know you do, but he only wants to protect you is all." Obi-Wan spoke again and said: "Master, I've wanted to ask you but why do you have two lightsabers? I'm learning with one and it's very difficult at times. How do you do it?"_

_Before he could answer, Cestus's danger sense flared stronger than ever as the skylights above his head were broken in and several attackers of different species came rappelling in on liquid lines. Cestus shoved the Padawan into the shelter of some empty crates drew both sabers, turned, ignited both weapons and proceeded to show the young Padawan._

_When it was over, bodies and parts of bodies were strewn about and Cestus had the last one pinned to the ground with both sabers in a scissor lock over the attacker's neck. "Who sent you and how did you know where to find us?" The last one stared up defiantly and said: "The Black Sun never sets!" With that, he bit down on something and then stared up with dead eyes as a white froth poured forth out of his mouth and a sick, gurgling sound could be heard. Cestus took his sabers away from the dead man's neck and stepped back as the body began to spasm and writhe._

_Deactivating his weapons but keeping one in hand as a precaution and the other on its hook on his belt, Cestus made his way back to where Obi-Wan hid. The Padawan had gotten sick from the carnage he had to witness as Cestus knelt beside him and handed him a cloth from an inner pocket of his robes. After a few minutes, he said: "I'm sorry you had to see that Padawan Kenobi. The ability to fight with two sabers is difficult to master and even harder to fight against, though it can be done. Judging from your reaction, I would say that this if your first exposure to a hard fight. Am I correct?"_

_Obi-Wan had finished cleaning himself up and said: "Yes Master Cestus. Master Qui Gon has rarely had to fight in the time I've been with him. He's always going on about the Living Force being your ally in battle. Does the Living Force enable you to fight like that?"_

_Unexpectedly, Cestus had a vision of an adult Obi-Wan fighting a Zabrak with a double bladed saber staff and holding his own, an adult Obi-Wan fighting in an arena deflecting blaster bolts without breaking a sweat, an adult Obi-Wan facing some kind of cyborg, and lastly an adult Obi-Wan fighting a tall slender man with long brown hair, eyes, one of them carrying a vertical scar just over and just under it, that seemed to change color between ice blue and yellow-red with the both of them surrounded by liquid fire on all sides._

_He said: "It does at that Padawan Kenobi, it does at that. Never forget the Living Force." Cestus felt a calming presence in the Force and knew Qui Gon Jinn and Nejaa Halcyon to be safe and on the way back to them and told Obi-Wan as much._

_Five minutes later, the two elder Masters came in, Halcyon said: "Unfortunately our mission is a failure. The two syndicates already joined forces before we got here. It's time for us to leave now before more attackers come."_

_Obi-Wan went to his master's side and started firing off a hundred questions. Cestus walked over to his former master and said: "I'm sorry, but I seem to have started something for your Padawan, Master." Qui Gon just laughed lightly and said: "Not to worry my friend, and just call me Qui Gon from now on. I'm no longer your Master, but your friend and equal." Cestus smiled and said: "Yes Mas—er I mean Qui Gon."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_After parting ways with his former Maser and leaving Corellia, Cestus returned to Corsucant. Upon his return he was assigned his first and as it would turn out, only apprentice. A little human girl named Tala Norbri. Raven haired and eyes of steely gray whose first master had been ambushed in space and killed, was assigned to him. Tala had already been with her master for ten years and for the next eight, she traveled and learned at Cestus's side until that day, that mission, when practically everything went wrong._

_The mission seemed simple enough, escort an emissary from a non-aligned world to a diplomatic conference on Coruscant to open negotiations to become a member of the Republic. Cestus and his Padawan were sent as a show of good faith as well as protection against any elements that might be opposed to such a petition. Everything went to poodoo almost from the moment the Jedi Master and his Padawan arrived._

_A small, yet well organized group was out to assassinate the emissary before she could even get to her ship. Cestus had to cut down two assasins who were pretending to be her bodyguards as they tried to kill the emissary on her way to the spaceport. After that, someone tried to poison both Cestus and Tala but failed to allow for the Force and its curative abilities._

_Even after getting off-world, two sabotage attempts were caught by Tala whose Force abilities were especially strong in empathy, the reading of emotional currents. Finally, before planetfall to Coruscant, it was discovered that the emissary herself was a plant to get a bomb into the Galactic Senate chamber itself and kill as many Senators as possible._

_When Cestus found out her plan, he was forced to kill her in a viscous hand-to-hand fight on the consular ship inside a corridor too small to draw his sabers without causing significant damage to critical ship's systems. Even with as much caution as he could muster in the given situation, the holo-recorder was destroyed causing Cestus to appear before the Council. Even his word as a Jedi Master was not enough to quell the outrage of the emissary's homeworld, and the Senate._

_As a gesture to the Senate and the emissary's world, Cestus was stripped of his rank of Jedi Master, his Padawan taken from him and his being confined to the precincts of the Jedi Temple and its grounds for two standard years. In that time though, Cestus had an epiphany about the Force, and its teachings. When he was allowed on missions again, it was as a Knight and usually in the company of other Masters. Ones that didn't know him or his abilities. Only his reputation of being a trifle unpredictable._

_On a mission that would become a significant turning point for him, Cestus met up with Tala, herself now a Jedi Knight in her own right. He exited the transport that had taken him to this world on the rim, far from Coruscant and its politics when Tala saw him walk down the ramp and ran to him to embrace him fiercely. She said: "Master Cestus, it's so good to see you again, even better to work with you once more. Please, come with me, I already have your accommodations arranged. We can begin the briefing as soon as you settle in."_

_Cestus returned the hug out of politeness but sensed firmness in her grip around his neck, and the way she held onto him but thought nothing of it at first. He said: "It's agreeable to see you too Tala but I am no longer your Master, nor are you my Padawan. We are just two Knights on a mission for the Council." When she answered: "Yes Master", it was altogether too meek sounding when coming from his former Padawan and he made a mental note to ask her about it later._

_After settling into his room in the hotel which was set up almost identically to his one back at the Temple, spacious looking without a lot of clutter, when it was actually quite small as rooms went. The briefing was by holonet from the Council Chamber on Coruscant and was fairly straightforward as missions went._

_After hearing the particulars, Cestus realized that Tala could've handled it on her own but the Council still wasn't sure of his impartiality and so they decided to test him. After the briefing was complete, Cestus retired to his room for dinner and meditation, something he had been doing a great deal of during his confinement in the Temple. Even Cestus himself was unsure of his total power by this time and so kept it in check so as not to alarm any other Jedi, especially the Council._

_A few hours after dinner, a knock came at his door. Cestus was almost done with his meditation and could sense in the Force that it was Tala and knew she would wait patiently while he finished his meditation. Shortly after that, Cestus opened his door to see Tala standing there in a light robe covering a nightgown that was decidedly un-Jedi. She entered when bade to do so and as soon as the door was closed, Cestus felt an immense wave of emotion roll over him emanating from her and had to reinforce his mental shields to withstand the onslaught._

_Before his shields were in place, she embraced him fiercely and kissed him soundly on the mouth causing Cestus to lose his focus momentarily and again be bombarded by intense emotions. Cestus was swept up in the moment and returned the kiss before his control could reassert itself. When it did, he broke the kiss and held her at arms length and said: "Tala, be mindful of your feelings."_

_She laughed lightly and said: "I am being mindful of my feelings, Master, just like you taught me. I have waited for many years to have you and now I can." "What are you saying Tala? Jedi are not allowed emotional attachments, you know that. I know I taught you better than this. Please explain."_

"_Master, I know you don't believe in that aspect of the Code anymore but since you ask, and because I love you so much, I will answer." Her sudden declaration caught Cestus by surprise and also put into perspective the emotional tidal wave from her he had just ridden. Cestus had always known of her feelings but had written it off to adolescent fantasies or Tala's projecting onto him a father-figure image._

"_Barely five years after I was assigned to you as Padawan, I've known I loved you. At first I thought it might be just a crush or the love of a parent-figure but after I was_ _reassigned, that sudden loss of your quiet strength almost sent me to the Dark Side. It took me quite some time to get over that feeling of loss. Shaak-Ti was a wonderful Master and completed my training, but she also let me see you from time to time. I was not allowed to speak to you, only see you, but it was enough."_

_Cestus said: "I knew of your feelings but I too thought them a crush or feelings towards me in the role of parent. Surely you must know that a union between us is not possible. I must be two or three times your age for Force sakes!" "I don't care about that Master! Like Master Windu, the Force is extending your lifespan. You are only barely showing signs of age in my eyes but I still don't care. I want you. Even if only for a night, I want you. I can feel your eyes on me and I know you see me not as the little girl I was when we met but the woman who is in front of you now. Please don't deny me! Please!"_

_Cestus thought hard for a moment and remembered a piece of Qui Gon Jinn's oft repeated mantra: "Be mindful of your feelings and listen when the Living Force speaks to you." Looking at Tala again with new eyes, he still saw traces of the girl he trained in the woman standing before him but it was the woman in front of him, not the girl and he knew that he too loved her more now than was truly right, but with his epiphany of the Force while in confinement, he found he didn't really care about the strict interpretation of the Jedi Code anymore. "You're right Tala. I cannot and will not deny my feelings for you or yours for me."_

_With a smile on her lips, Tala took Cestus in her arms once again and let the Living Force guide them from there._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The mission, simple as it was, was easily completed, and over the course of the next year, the two were able to arrange several missions together. It was only a matter of time though, until the two were found out. This was why he had been recalled to the Temple. Only this time, he expected to be cast out of the Jedi Order. Strangely, Cestus was not as disturbed by this as he thought he would be.

He had seen the stagnation of the Jedi Order, the dogmatic resistance of the Council to anything that challenged the way the Order had conducted its affairs for decades, if not centuries. He entered the Council Chamber straight backed and eyes forward, more like a man to be celebrated instead of made an outcast.

"Know you why you are here Jedi Cestus?" asked Master Yoda. Cestus looked straight into the old one's eyes unflinchingly and said: "Yes Master Yoda, I do." Mace Windu spoke next: "You seem unconcerned with the probable outcome of this meeting. Why is that?"

Cestus spoke clearly, deliberately choosing his words: "Masters of the Jedi Council, I expect to be cast out of the Jedi Order today for my collective actions as a member of the Jedi, not just one event or series of events, and since I know that is what will happen today, regardless of anything I say, I would like to take a moment to tell you of an insight I had back during my confinement here in the Temple after the emissary debacle."

Before Cestus could continue, Yoda said: "So certain are you?" Without skipping a beat he said: "Yes Master Yoda. I respectfully remind you of my proficiency with Force Sight of future events." "Always in motion is the future, difficult to see it is," said Yoda. You are quite right Master Yoda, but since my affinity is with specific events as it relates to the Living Force, and not with sweeping events of the Cosmic Force, I know I am right in this so please hear me out."

Mace Windu spoke tersely and said: "Speak then Jedi Cestus." Cestus took a breath and started with: "I have always been something of a maverick. Even though I was raised since infancy in the Jedi Order, I have always acted as the Force has directed. In this, I am not ashamed. During my travels in the year before taking Tala as Padawan, I discovered simple truths to the Jedi way. These ways were reinforced after I had taken on a Padawan. During my confinement, these truths crystallized into an epiphany."

Mace said: "What would that be then?" "My epiphany, the one that I would like to share with you here today, is that there _is no light or dark side of the Force, only the Force itself._" This statement generated in the assembled Jedi Masters the equivalent of a panic stricken riot out in public. Mace Windu was the first to recover as he virtually hissed out: "Explain."

Cestus waited for the fervor to die down and continued: "There is no light or dark side, only the one Force. It is simply the intent of the user that determines its orientation. As Jedi, we strive to use our powers for the good of all. To heal the sick and injured, to fight the cruel hearts that exist in any society, especially one as large and far reaching as the Republic. The Sith, our ancient enemy, have used it for their own benefit. For power, control or just plain cruelty. To make an example, if I use the Force to gently constrict the ability to breath in a sentient to accomplish my mission, but don't kill them, is that the Dark Side? Conversely, if a Sith does the same thing only crushes the neck of the same sentient to accomplish their mission, the only difference is the intent. It may sound like the ends justify the means but it isn't, only one point of view."

"Agree with you, we do not," said Yoda. Cestus said: "Just an example Master. All I'm trying to say is that the Council has blinded itself to the total scope of the Force. The Order as it stands today is stagnant; the Council's perspective is more like a tunnel than an open cavern. Though my ability to see large scale events is uncertain, I do see a great darkness coming in the future. There is still time to avert this darkness, if the Council will only open its Force eyes and allow the Jedi to spread its collective fingers and allow some leeway in its teachings."

"Be mindful of your feelings Cestus. You are on the brink of falling to the Dark Side if you continue this line of study," said Mace Windu. Cestus shook his head sadly and said: "I can see now that speaking was a waste of time so therefore I must let you feel it. Until now, I have been repressing my true power in the Force simply so that I would not alarm anyone. Had I fallen to the Dark Side, as you contend Mace, then I would revel in that fear, drink of it like I would a sweet nectar, or the kiss of a beautiful woman, but I do not wish that. _Feel _the Force around you, and you will understand what I'm trying to say."

Cestus closed his eyes for a moment and mentally unlocked all of the barriers he had erected to keep his Force signature in check. Awareness like nothing he had ever experienced before flooded into Cestus but was still harnessed and fully controlled by him. There was a sudden screeching sound around the entire Council Chamber as the various seats the members sat in were pushed back by half a meter from where they were originally.

When he opened his eyes, it was to see the awestruck faces of the entire Council looking at him in shock. The various senses he picked up from them was of uncertainty at first then something almost like acceptance for a moment, then finally the dogma of established ways and means reestablishing itself. "Very impressive Cestus but all we feel is an equal mixture of light and dark."

Again, Cestus shook his head sadly and said: "I'm sorry you still choose to remain blind to what I have said and more importantly to what you have felt in the Force. What will you do now? Kill me? Take up your weapons and strike me down because I choose to open myself fully to the Force and not just your point of view?"

Ki Adi Mundi spoke then: "We do not kill our own until and unless they fall to the Dark Side and demonstrate that they are a threat to everything and everyone. That you could even consider the possibility that we would strike you down as a threat to us is truly sad. Well do I remember the Padawan who stayed with me for a time to learn from me while Qui Gon Jinn was away on a mission deemed too dangerous for his Padawan to accompany him."

Mace Windu spoke when Ki was finished. "You are no longer fit to carry a lightsaber or call yourself a Jedi in our eyes. You will surrender your weapons to us and leave this Temple. Lest you think us petty or cruel, we will give you passage to any planet in the Republic and a small sum of credits to tide you over until you can find a niche for yourself out there. Though it may not seem so right now Cestus, we wish you the best. At such time as you find the error of your ways, you will be welcome back to the ranks of the Jedi. Until then, you will not be welcome back within these walls and should you try to start your own sect of Jedi, we will find you and stop you. Fare you well Cestus Rau, fare you well."

Cestus, seeing that no one would listen any further, placed his weapons on the floor and opened himself fully to the Force and said: "Leave Tala out of this. I was senior Knight on each of our missions. I will bear the full responsibility for our unions." For a scant second, each Master's eyes glazed over as Mace Windu said: "Worry not for Tala. You were senior Knight on your missions. You and you alone will bear the responsibility for your unions."

Cestus Rau, left the Council Chamber and encountered Qui Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, now grown into the young adult he had seen in the Vision all those years ago, and a little boy, nine or ten years old with ice blue eyes and wearing ragged clothes altogether too thin for the season on Coruscant.

Qui Gon's eyes lit up at the sight of his friend and former Padawan and shook his hand saying: "Master Cestus, it's good to see you my friend. How are you?" Cestus smiled and said: "You too old friend but you should know that I am no longer regarded as a Master. In fact, I'm not even a Jedi Knight now. I have been cast out and must leave this place, but enough of me old friend, what of you?"

Qui Gon's eyes lost a little of their light as he absorbed the news. "You will always be a Master to me my friend, more so now than ever. I felt what you did inside the Council Chamber. Only a true Master could successfully plant a Force suggestion in the minds of so many other Masters in the same place at the same time. You already know my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." As their eyes met, Cestus bowed lightly and said: "I see you are on your way to your own Mastery young Kenobi. Take care of yourself. Who is the little one?"

Obi-Wan blushed a little at the compliment and returned the bow with one of his own. Qui Gon motioned to the little boy who stepped forward. "This is Anakin Skywalker. He is to be trained as a Jedi. Anakin, this is Cestus Rau, a Jedi Master who was once my Padawan. He will be leaving on an extended sabbatical, but never forget him, he is one of the few to master using two lightsabers, a skill I think you will need some knowledge of if I am any judge."

Anakin took the offered hand in a firm grip and said: "Glad to meet you sir." Cestus said: "You too Anakin Skywalker. I see an immense destiny for you. Be strong and perhaps we shall meet again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leaving the Council Chambers behind, Cestus made his way to his old rooms and packed the few things he had acquired in his travels. There was a knock at his door and he felt Tala's presence on the other side. The door opened and she walked in. Giving him a quick kiss she said: "I gather that it did not go well my love?" "It's about what I expected actually Tala. I've been cast out, even after the unlocking of my total power. I must leave now," said Cestus.

Tala sat down on his bed and said: "Let me get a bag and pack what I need so I can accompany you." "No Tala. You are safe. I have seen to it. You will not suffer any repercussion for our union. I can't let you be an outcast like me. You still have much good you can do for the Republic and the Jedi. I will go back to the Outer Rim somewhere. Some place where I can be passed up by events. I have no more to offer."

She looked him square in the eye and said: "I'll marry you then. I don't want to be a Jedi if I can't be with you as well. We complete each other. We need each other." Cestus gathered her in his arms, kissed her deeply and said: "Where I must go, you cannot follow just yet. Don't worry though. I will send word where to find me when the Force directs it. Farewell my love."

Before she could protest, he kissed her again and using the Force put her into a Rest Trance murmuring into her ear: "Live and grow stronger . . ."

**Ten Years Later**

Cestus Rau wasn't surprised when the courier droid using a manipulator arm, knocked on his door. A dark current through the Force had set his senses flaring and the one time Jedi-turned helper/healer and occasional deputy constable was even less surprised when the droid opened a compartment on its chassis, dropped a holo-cube into the palm of his hand then asked him to sign for it on the flat-screen it held before him.

Pressing his thumb to the screen the droid said "Thank you" and floated away to its next delivery. Going back into his small house/clinic/office, he set the cube down on his desk, sat down himself and touched the activation button. An image of Plo Koon appeared in the air and started speaking: "Greetings Cestus. You are a hard man to find. But for the Force, I wouldn't have known where to send this. I have sent this message to ask you for a favor. Not as a member of the Jedi Council nor as a former teacher, but as one Force User to another. A situation has arisen on the planet of Geonosis and we need all the help we can get so I'm asking you now if you'll help. You don't need to if you don't want to and I will understand if you choose not to assist us. I will be landing at the spaceport nearest you within one standard day of your receiving this. I can wait thirty minutes and then must be off again. If you are not there, then I will know your answer and leave you in peace."

The image faded from sight as Cestus sat back in his chair. He had long since left word at the spaceport that he be informed of any Republic traffic to come through. Even in his ten years of exile he had continued to refine his Force abilities. He could feel Master Koon's presence coming closer and estimated he would be landing in the early morning hours of the next day. He thought to himself: "So, the great darkness is coming after all. I should let them be fools and fall on their collective faces but regardless of any proclamation on the part of the Council, I am still a Jedi."

The next morning, a shuttle with Republic markings landed at the spaceport. The boarding ramp lowered to the ground with a long sigh of pneumatic gasses. At the foot of the ramp stood a figure in a long all-weather cloak with the hood up. Plo Koon walked down the ramp to greet the figure. "Cestus?" Lowering the hood to reveal a face only barely starting to show the signs of time, hair kept short but a little grayer since last they met, he faced his friend, and said: "I will help you. As a favor for a friend. I've already made the arrangements with the spaceport. Your shuttle is being serviced as we speak and will be ready to go in twenty minutes and what is that strange resonance I sense in the Force coming from your ship in orbit?"

Stepping aside so that Cestus could board, Koon said: "Much has transpired in your time away from Coruscant. It would seem that Master Kenobi has gotten into a spot of trouble and if he has, his Padawan can't be far behind." Cestus smiled and said: "I know old friend. I felt Anakin's potential in the Force when I first met him and I foresaw Kenobi's destiny. I also felt it in the Force when Master Qui Gon Jinn died; he was my Master too after all."

Thirty minutes later found them docked on the ship parked in orbit that had brought Plo Koon. As the two walked out across the drop bay, Cestus saw the source of the strange resonance in the Force he had felt from the planet surface. "Clones! It makes sense now. What else could possibly cause such a resonance in the Living Force but clones!" Cestus stated. Plo Koon allowed his friend to adjust to the Force resonance all around him before speaking again. It had taken him almost the entire trip from Kamino to here to adjust to them.

"I am also empowered to say that if you want to you are welcome back to the Order, all is forgiven." Cestus answered: "A gesture of peace for the error of my ways? Master Koon, I still believe I am right and that the Council is wrong in this but let us not talk of politics." Though I live on the Outer Rim now, I have not been completely ignorant of current events. I know about the growing Separatist movement and I also know that the probable leader of the Separatists is Count Dooku." Koon was shocked silent for a moment before he asked: "I know of your ability to see the future but how could you know this? We of the Council only recently learned of it ourselves."

"As soon as we're under way, I'll tell you, for now, how about a little spar." The smile was evident in Plo Koon's voice though his face wore its atmospheric breather as he said: "Very well. Wait here and I'll get your weapons." Cestus said: "With due respect Master; I took the liberty of building two more." Dropping his all-weather cloak to the deck revealed the shiny handles of two lightsabers hanging from his belt. Koon took up his saber as Cestus took up his, ignited one white blade in the high guard position and a black blade in the low guard position. Koon said: "You never cease to amaze me Cestus, engarde!"

Two hours later, the two friends sat down to a glass of water and a ration bar. Plo Koon hadn't pressed for details, knowing that Cestus would speak in his own time. After half a ration bar, Cestus drank some water and said with a grimace: "The legends are true, military rations _are_ made from poodoo. As to how I know that it is Count Dooku leading the Separatists, simple. Five years ago, he tried to recruit me to his cause . . ."

_Cestus walked down the street minding his own business when he felt a strong Force presence nearby. Following it to its source he saw on older gentleman about to knock on his door. The older man's clothes were comprised of a pair of pants, tunic, cape and black boots, obviously well-made. Custom made in fact, for his frame only. He wore the air of an aristocrat and the lightsaber of a Jedi. It's distinctively bent handle could only belong to one person._

"_How can I assist you Count Dooku?" asked Cestus. The older man spun around and Cestus knew in that moment that his ability to hide his Force Signature was still strong. Dooku recovered quickly enough but the annoyance at how Cestus had come up on him without being sensed was plain to see. Opening his door with a mental command, Cestus escorted the Count into his office, offered refreshment that was politely turned down and sat down on one side of his desk while the Count remained standing._

_Count Dooku's cultured voice said: "I have a proposition for you Master Cestus. Would you like to hear it?" Cestus considered for a moment and said: "I will listen though I promise nothing beyond that and for the record; I am no longer a Jedi Master. I haven't been for some time now."_

_Dooku proceeded to lay out his plans and his conclusions about the failings of the Republic and offered Cestus a voice in the new order if he would help Dooku to rally support and resources. When he was done Cestus mulled over the proposal and said: "Thanks but no thanks Count Dooku. I don't have regular contact with anyone in the Republic or on the Jedi Council for that matter. I must decline your offer, kind as it is."_

"_But think of the power and influence you can acquire and then lend to us. Surely your dismissal from the Jedi Order aggravates you? Don't you want to get some measure of revenge for the humiliation of being used and then thrown away?" Dooku said._

"_Not really Count. It was actually a rather liberating experience to be cast out. No more politics, no more soothing of anyone's ego. It has enabled me to learn even more of the Force than I thought possible. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing. I hope you have a pleasant journey back to your home."_

_Dooku feigned sadness as he said: "I'm sorry to hear that you still suffer from a sense of misplaced loyalty to the Council and the Republic. If you are not with me, then you must be against me and I can't let you get word back to the Council of my plans. I'm afraid you will have to die now." Cestus's voice dropped a note and his eyes took on an empty hardness that Dooku had not seen anywhere in a very long time as he said: "You don't want to fight me Dooku. I have embraced the whole Force, not just one half of it as the Jedi or your Sith brethren have.'_

"_So you have accepted the truth of the Sith's return? Excellent! Have at you then!"_

_With a motion of one hand, Cestus sent Dooku flying hard and fast through the front door and into the street. Standing up from his desk, Cestus turned around and lifting a shelf-top from its place on the wall, took out two lightsabers, and walked into the street._

_Dooku was getting up off the ground after having the wind knocked out of him. Igniting his saber, he assumed his first position. Cestus came out through the door one saber in each hand. He saw traces of fear and a great deal of anger on the Count's face as he activated his own lightsabers and assumed his starting position and said: "I have accepted the truth that as a Sith, you have blinded yourself to one half of the total Force, just like your ancient enemy, the Jedi."_

_The fight was vicious but short and before too long, Cestus had Dooku pinned to a wall with his sabers in a scissor lock over his neck. The Count's finely tailored clothes were in tatters on his frame. He had been humiliated and said: "Finish me then if you have the guts . . . Jedi." Cestus shook his head and said: "I already told you once, I am no longer a Jedi and I have no need to kill you for I see through the Force that you only have about fifteen years or so left to you, and when you die, it will be a truly ignominious death, on your knees, wallowing in betrayal. Goodbye Count Dooku. I trust we won't have to repeat this conversation."_

_Knowing that he had lost all advantage, Dooku nodded his head in understanding. After Cestus took his blades away, Dooku gathered his shredded pride and wardrobe as best he could and before leaving said: "You will rue the day you let me live Cestus Rau. I swear it." But Cestus had already gone back into his house to arrange to have the door replaced and heard nothing of the implied threat._

Cestus finished his tale and Plo Koon could only shake his head in amazement before saying: "Why didn't you relay a message to us on the Council?" Cestus said: "Think back to what I said on the day of my exile. The Order has gone stagnant. The Council wouldn't have believed me and that's even assuming that they would have listened to any message I could give them." Koon could only sit there in silence across from his friend and wonder if maybe he was right or even if it had been a wise choice to go and get Cestus in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Battle of Geonosis had been fierce. Many Jedi died that day. After Dooku's escape and the ambiguous end of the battle there, Cestus found himself back on Coruscant, entering the Council Chambers as Yoda pronounced sadly: "Begun, this Clone War has!"

Cestus stopped in the center of the Chamber but offered no overt courtesy to either Mace Windu, or Yoda but gave a nod of greeting to Obi-Wan. "You asked to see me Masters?" Mace looked up from where Yoda sat and meeting Cestus's eyes said: "I know that the last time you were in this room ended badly for you Cestus but I'm asking you now, will you stand with us and help us in this time of war?"

"I will lend you my aid for now, on one condition Masters." As Mace Windu took a breath to object, Yoda struck him on the thigh with his gimer stick and said: "Ask we do for your aid. Because of this, your condition will be met if possible." As the oldest sitting member of the Jedi Council, Yoda's word was as good as law and Mace closed his mouth.

"I ask that Tala be permanently assigned as my partner if she so wishes and at such time as we decide, we will be allowed to leave the Order together as Jedi, not outcasts, no questions asked." Obi-Wan spoke this time and said with a twinkle in his eye: "Sense in you Qui Gon Jinn's influence I do. Need that you do not." Yoda's derisive snort was answer enough as he said: "Your condition will be met. Important to you she is and too much like her teacher she is. Reinstate you I do to the rank of Master Jedi. Giving Yoda a short bow in thanks Cestus Rau left the Council Chambers to go to war.

**Ten Years Later**

The Clone Wars raged on. Cestus and Tala saw many campaigns together and the pendulum of battle would sway to and forth many times. One moment favoring the clone armies of the Republic with their Jedi Generals leading them, other times favoring the Separatists. Some battles ended in stalemate with prisoners from both sides being taken, others only after the annihilation of one side or the other.

The Jedi ranks thinned as the war ground on until the two greatest Jedi of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker rescued Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from Count Dooku and General Grievous. That battle ended in the death of Dooku just as Cestus had Foreseen fifteen years before.

As Dooku was on his knees before Anakin Skywalker, who was holding two lightsabers at his neck, he remembered what Cestus had said and knew it to be true when he heard his Master, Darth Sidious say: "Kill him Anakin!" The betrayal he felt was like a bottomless pit as he felt the blades bite into his neck and Count Dooku, Darth Tyrannous, knew no more.

**Eight Months Later**

Cestus and Tala sat in one of the off-duty recreation rooms aboard their troop ship _Studious_ and enjoyed each other's company just talking. Cestus dropped the flask of water from his hand and sat up straight. "What's wrong love?" asked Tala. "Tala, we have to leave right now. Don't ask any questions just now. The shroud of darkness is about to fall over the Force."

Knowing better than to question her husband of eight years, for they had been married secretly, Tala got up and took Cestus's arm as if going to enjoy a nonchalant stroll to the observation deck. Halfway there, they saw the first company of troops block their path. Cestus said: "Where's Commander Torrel?" This clone commander said: "He's in the brig for disobeying Order 66. All Jedi have been branded as traitors to the Republic and we have orders to shoot on sight."

In the whisper of a moment, Cestus and Tala had drawn their lightsabers and once again, became a team that Separatist droids could fear. On this day, even clones learned fear as they were hacked through by the Jedi Generals who, until that moment, they had been totally loyal to.

It nearly turned into one constant running battle from the crew lounge to the docking bay when Tala decided to take a ventilation shaft instead of the turbolift. Even there, it was a close thing when the anti-intruder sleep gas was triggered in the ventilation ducting just behind them.

Once they reached the docking bay they were relieved to find that almost the entire troop contingent on board was actively searching them out leaving only a few maintenance droids and technicians on duty throughout the cavernous docking bay. Avoiding them was simple enough. Guarding their intended destination though were twelve clone troops scattered equidistant in clusters of three.

Turning to her husband, Tala said: "Once more into the breech my love?" "Where you go, I will follow my wife," said Cestus. With a Burst of Speed, the two Jedi moved into the midst of their opponents. As the last trooper fell, another squad emerged onto the hangar deck from the far end. Through the echo of the bay the squad leader was heard saying: "There they are! Blast them!"

Cestus took a neutral guard stance and said: "Tala, get the ship warmed up and ready to go, also have the navicomputer set and ready to jump to hyperspace. I'll hold these off until you're done. Go!" Deactivating her weapon and jogging up the ramp left Cestus to become one with the Force and turn into an impenetrable shield as blaster fire from the direction of the oncoming squad poured forth. Though it may have only been two minutes to get the shuttle from stand-by to launch ready, it felt to Cestus like a small eternity until he felt a mental prod from Tala to come up the ramp.

As the ramp closed after him, he ran to the cockpit and sat in the copilot's seat as Tala took the ship out and made the first of several hyperspace jumps to throw off any possibility of pursuit. Once the final jump was made, Tala turned to Cestus and said: "What do you think happened Cestus? Why did our troops turn on us like that? What did they mean when they said 'all Jedi are now the enemies of the Republic'?"

Cestus shook his head as he said: "I don't know Tala but I do know that the Force is now shrouded in a darkness the likes of which I've never even heard of. I think it would be best if we disappear ourselves now." Tala nodded her head in understanding and said: "Do you think that if we change our names and appearances we'll be fine?" "The Galaxy is an immense place. We can survive. I know we can," said Cestus.

"I hope we can Cestus. I want to raise our children someplace safe," said Tala. Cestus looked over to his wife in the pilot's seat with unconcealed surprise on his face. She said: "Not yet, but someday."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the next five years Cestus and Tala Rau moved from planet to planet, city to city until finally settling on Mon Calamari in the same city as Cestus's birth parents who had ridden the transition from Republic to Empire by keeping their mouths shut and doing their jobs as if a changeover in government was an everyday event.

Eight years after the initial death of the Jedi Order, Tala gave birth to a son named Armis. He had inherited his mother's eyes and his father's hair and both of his parents' force sensitivity. Though it pained both Cestus and his wife, they chose not to pass on their Jedi training to their son except in the simple advice of "trust your feelings" and "go with your gut, it will usually guide you correctly."

Two years after that, a Force vision came to Cestus again and he bade his wife and young son to go with his parents who by this time had retired from the civil service and met their grown son's family. When they left for points unknown, it was with a heavy heart Cestus watched them leave. He knew who was coming for him and he was determined to keep his family safe.

Three days after his family left, Cestus sat in a chair behind a desk in a small office waiting for the emissary of darkness to come to him. He didn't have long to wait when the door opened and Darth Vader stood in the doorway. Save for the rasp of his respirator, he was silent. Cestus took his measure in the Force and said: "I sense the little boy I met many years ago in the form standing before me. What do you want?"

Vader's enhanced bass tone replied: "That little boy is long since dead now. I'll not waste more time. I've come for your head." Cestus's voice dropped a little and his eyes took on a hollow din as he said: "I am an old man now Vader. I have nothing more to say except that I'm not done with my head yet, and that you don't want to fight me. I can sense that you are powerful but as with your Sith predecessor, Dooku, you are blind to the total Force. You only use one side of it and don't stand much chance of victory."

Vader said no more as he stepped forward and ignited his red blade. With a hand motion, Cestus sent Vader back through the door he entered by. A loud crash could be heard as Vader collided with the wall on the far side of the corridor. Cestus walked out with both sabers in hand as Vader got back to his feet. The wall was visibly dented where he had hit and Cestus felt through the Force that Vader was well and truly angry now.

Vader attacked first and their battle was joined. Longer than the fight with Dooku but ending much the same, Cestus had Vader against the wall with both sabers in a scissor-lock around Vader's neck. Looking up into the midnight black eye lenses, Cestus could just barely see the outline of Vader's eyes through them as he said: "I will not take your head this day Vader. Should you come for me again, then I will, but not today. I can sense a conflict within you. I feel the contempt for the mercy I show you now but I also sense an infinitesimal mote of relief. I daresay that there is still good in you. Yes, even in you."

Vader said: "I will never stop until you are dead at my feet. My Master and I will hunt you until you are dead." Cestus opened himself fully to the Force and said: "I see your end Vader, you and your Master's both. For now though, you will believe me dead, you will believe me cut down and my body thrown to the predators of Mon Calamari, my lightsabers on the bottom of the oceans."

With this command, Cestus gave Vader the illusion that he had pushed Cestus away with the Force, called his red bladed saber back to his hand and fought Cestus to an exterior balcony far above the surface of the water in a complicated flurry of attacks. With a flick of the wrist, Vader saw Cestus's head come away from his shoulders and his body fall over the railing trailed quietly by the shiny handles of his lightsabers.

As Vader emerged from the illusion, he found himself on an exterior balcony, far above the surface of the water. "So ends another useless relic of the Jedi." With a whirl of his cape, Vader turned around, reentered the city corridor itself and made his way back to his personal shuttle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

Cestus was tired. He quietly boarded the shuttle wrapped in a shell of Force Suppression so that Vader would not see through the illusion. He knew his allotted lifespan was nearing its end and wanted nothing more than to see his wife and son once again. The journey to where his family waited for him was a long way off, by intent this was so.

Along the way, Cestus changed identities five times, taking more miscellaneous routes than anyone would consider looking. Each time, with each identity and in each direction he went, he kept himself cloaked in a Force shield of unremarkability. To anyone who looked, he would appear as a plain man, not handsome or ugly, rich or poor. Just another sentient trying to make his way in the galaxy.

The reunion with his wife was a joyous occasion after which they settled into their lives.

**Several Years Later**

Cestus was awakened by a gently touch on his shoulder. Qui Gon Jinn's voice said: "Are you awake old friend?" Cestus opened his eyes and saw his old Master standing over him just like he had so many times before, long ago when Cestus was a Padawan. "Master?" mumbled Cestus. "What are you doing here?"

Qui Gon looked down at his former Padawan and said: "I'm here to take you back to the Temple." Cestus, awake now, sat up and said: "But Qui Gon, the Temple is no more. The Emperor razed it long ago. How am I able to speak with you again?"

With a smile Qui Gon said: "Look at your hands my friend and you will have your answers." When he did, Cestus saw a bright blue nimbus around hands no longer spotted with age, but smooth and supple once again. Looking himself over, he found he wasn't in bed next to Tala but standing up, dressed in traditional Jedi robes and the blue nimbus all around him.

As Qui Gon had promised, the answer came to him. "I must have died then. I knew my time was short but I couldn't have guessed how short. I hope Tala will not be too disturbed." Qui Gon looked on and said: "Only your physical shell has died. The luminosity that is truly you is eternal. Besides, she too knew your time was near. She will find you shortly, bring your son to say goodbye, grieve, as she should, then heal and move on. Your body will vanish due to your oneness and understanding with the total Force. This understanding has granted you the ability to retain your identity in the netherworld of the Force. For appearances sake, a grave marker will be erected near your home and life will move on. It is time for us to leave now. When Tala's time is done, you can come back for her but for now, come with me old friend. We have waited for you to take your seat on the Jedi Council . . ."

**Many Years Later**

Tala was awakened by a gentle touch on her shoulder and a good morning kiss on her cheek as a dearly remembered and sorely missed voice said: "Are you awake my love?"


End file.
